Up in Pictures
by Echo the Nymph
Summary: The parents of one little girl want to see her, but what will their request mean for them?


TITLE: Up in Pictures  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or the song "In Pictures." It is sung by Alabama, so the credit for it is theirs and the author's.   
  
  
  
  
  
I've got her photograph on a stand by my bed, two on the mantel and thousands in my head. I can't believe how fast she's growing, it ain't supposed to be like this, every time I look at her I see how much I've missed.  
*  
  
Apollo redirected his gaze. Those in the world of the living really didn't know how good they had it. An irritated sigh came from him. Another sigh erupted from him, indicating exactly how he felt.   
  
Sirena placed her hand on her mate's shoulder. "I understand. We are missing so much of our daughter's life. But it is better for her to have a life of her own."   
  
~  
  
Anemone laughed happily, and clapped her hands. It was so hard for them to believe that she was from a warrior race that had killed millions. But the chance that they'd taken on her had proved to their benefit. Muri was also surprised that Adonis and his younger brother, Dende had seemed to have adopted her as their sister.   
  
She pushed herself to her feet, an easy task in Namek's light gravity. Anemone took one shaky step and then another. Her strides became stronger and more even as she approached the only other Namek-jin in the room with her. He looked down when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his leg. "Hungry." she clearly chirped.   
  
His eyes grew wide in shock. This was new. She'd learned how to speak. "Come along." He gently took her hand in his, leading her to where they kept the food for her. "Wait here." Muri went into the building to get something for her to eat. After a little while, he came back out and handed her the food.   
  
"T'ank you."   
  
~  
  
Guru sighed heavily. Another sigh came from him, indicating that he was deep in thought.   
  
*  
I've missed her first steps, her first words. And I love you Daddy was something I seldom heard. Oh it hurts me so to watch my baby grow up in pictures.  
*  
  
~  
  
Fez slid to a halt, trying to see the ones he was sent to deliver the envelope to. He saw them, nearer than he thought they were. The ogre came up to them, holding out the package he was to deliver. "Something came for you." Fez thrust it into Apollo's hands before he dashed off again.   
  
Apollo couldn't keep his hands from trembling as he thrust it at his mate. Sirena opened the envelope, and withdrew a small piece of paper from within. "Listen to this:  
  
Apollo and Sirena,   
  
Fear not for your daughter for she is in good hands. Enclosed are some photographs of Anemone. Please understand that it is not my intention to harm you, I just thought you'd like to see her.  
  
-Guru"   
  
The pictures fell down to the ground, and he lifted them to get a better look.   
  
*  
I do my best to do my part, but it can't compare to what I pay with my heart. But there's still one unanswered question that weighs heavy on my mind.  
*  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "Sirena, look. She's so happy."   
  
She joined him in gazing at the glossy images of their daughter, then spoke softly, in a whisper. "She knows. Anemone knows that she's a saiya-jin."  
  
*  
It takes all I've got to keep the tears inside. Will she ever understand the reasons why?   
I missed her first steps, her first words, and I love you Daddy was something I seldom heard. Oh, it hurts me so, to watch my baby grow up in pictures.  
*  
  
"At least she's free. As long as she has her freedom, she'll learn easily, and stay away from the vices that have nearly destroyed our race."   
  
Apollo wrapped his arms around his life mate, trying to smother the sorrow he felt with close contact. To only see their daughter grow up in pictures would be trying on them; but they understood Guru's intent.   
  
Yet, that was the price they had to pay for their crimes, done as children. Even before their home world was destroyed, they had been atoning. And that was continued in Hell. It was because they were the parents of a miracle that they'd been allowed to keep their bodies. But Sirena had pointed out those who weren't truly evil of heart, Bardok, his team and so forth. Here, they also atoned for their crimes, waiting for their time to go above.   
  
But that wasn't why he was worried. His only child could be in great danger soon. How soon he could only guess. Their only hope was that they could eventually contact the realm of the living, giving their wisdom freely to their allies. Now, they continued in what they had to do. 


End file.
